


Handy

by LaNeO1989



Series: Overwatch (Before The Fall) [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingerblasted, M/M, Quickies, handjob, naughty time, on the clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNeO1989/pseuds/LaNeO1989
Summary: Overwatch leadership is at a UN meeting. Sitting at tables that conceal a lot, Ana and Reinhardt fit a little fun into a boring meeting. Gabriel realizes and drags Jack into the fun too!
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Overwatch (Before The Fall) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Handy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing I thought of at work one day lol, enjoy!

Another speaker came up to the podium while Strike Commander Jack Morrison sat at one of the long tables where they conducted meetings with the UN in utter boredom. Commander Gabriel Reyes and Captain Ana Amari flanked him on both sides, much like in battle. Reinhardt balanced out the group on the other side of Ana. They were two hours in to what was gearing up to be a ten hour meeting.

His attention was drifting when he felt the long fingers of his fiancé curl around his crotch. “What are you doing!” Jack hissed out quietly as he turned to look at Gabe. Nonchalant and indifferent, Gabe calmly whispered, “I’m bored!” Jack tried to swat the offending limb, but found himself unable to unlatch Gabe’s iron grip. “Gabe, there are people around!” 

Gabe finally turned to him, frown on his mouth. “Ana is currently getting fingerblasted and I want to join the fun!” Jack turned and saw Ana’s glassy-eye stare. “Where is Reinhardt’s hand?” Jack whispered to his second-in-command. Turning to the strike commander, Ana replied, “The promise land, corncob…” 

Jack sighed at the unprofessional events around him before his zipper was opened, and warm fingers ghosted along the length of manhood in his pants. “Unh!” Slipped out of Jack’s mouth as higher thinking blinked out of existence. Gabe smirked as he continued to look forward, “That’s what I thought, Morrison.” 

Expert fingers slid and massaged the Strike Commander while the meeting progressed. Gabe continued to look forward, no one the wiser that he was fondling his husband to be. Jack bit his upper lip to keep from moaning. 

Suddenly Gabe let go, fingers floating barely above the rock hard mound he was working. Jack panicked and looked over to a venomous side eye. Gabe growled out, mouth barely moving, “Fix your face, or I’m gonna stop!” Jack calmed down, face becoming more neutral.

Gabe wrapped his entire hand around the fully erect rod and started pumping up and down. Jack was feeling the strain of keeping still and the pleasure of having his cock worked. Another zipper was undone, and Gabe’s other hand disappeared under the desk.

Ana coughed to cover a grunt as both hands hit the desk. A sly grin forming on her face as she looked over at the large shield master. “That was fun!” Reinhardt chuckled in return as his hand reappeared, fingers slightly glistening. “Next time, you can do me!”

Gabe sped up on both of their cocks, upset that he hadn’t beaten Reinhardt. Jack was falling apart as Gabe’s soft thumb worked his sensitive head. “Gabe! I’m close!” Eyebrow raised, the Blackwatch commander replied, “I know cariño, I’m trying to catch up…”

Jack’s hands landed on Gabe’s strong forearm, gripping tightly as he went over the edge. His body relaxed as waves of pleasure washed over him from head to toe. A moment later, Gabe grunted, eyes rolling back for a second, as he too reached euphoria.

Gabe wiped most of his hand on the inside of Jack’s trousers as he pulled free. When both hands were above the desk, Jack noticed a glisten on his fingertips. “You missed some, sunshine!” Gabe grinned and lifted his finger to his mouth. Sucking the digit clean, he replied, “This was dessert!”

  
  



End file.
